Eine Entscheidung
by Zero-A.C
Summary: Kai verhält sich seltsam und Wyatt muss die Konsequenzen tragen. Doch eine Entführung zwingt Kai dazu endlich eine Entscheidung zu treffen. KaixWyatt


Disclaimer: Ich erhebe keinerlei Rechte auf Beyblade oder die Charaktere dieser Serie, etc., etc…

Zero-A.C.: Dies hier ist eine Serie über mein Lieblingspairing bei Beyblade: Kai und Wyatt! Erinnert sich überhaupt noch irgendwer an den kleinen Braunschopf der Kai in der zweiten Staffel hinterhergelaufen ist und CyberDranzer als erstes freigelassen hat um Kai zu beweisen das er seine Aufmerksamkeit wert ist? Ich hoffe es…

Und wenn es irgendjemanden gibt der dieses Pairing auch mag und bzw. oder weiß wo ich Fanfictions dazu finde: BITTE VERRATET ES MIR!

Bisher war meine Such nämlich vergebens…

Na gut, dann will ich jeden der diese Geschichte liest nicht weiter aufhalten…

Viel Spaß!

Eine Entscheidung

Das letzte Abenteuer der Bladebreakers war vorbei, aber irgendwie zweifelte keiner der derzeit sechs Teammitglieder, dass die nächste Herausforderung schon wartete.

Doch bis dahin machten Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny und ihre Bit-Beasts zwei Monate Urlaub an der Küste. Auch Hilary war mitgekommen, ebenso wie Wyatt, ein alter Schulfreund von Kai.

Da sich inzwischen alle verstanden, war es sehr lustig. Nur Kai schien genervt zu sein.

Was eigentlich ein Wunder war, denn in den letzten Jahren war er freundlicher geworden. Zwar war er immer noch schweigsam, aber die Anwesenheit der anderen schien ihn nicht mehr zu stören. Jedoch hatte sich das in den letzten vier Wochen geändert. Denn der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers verfiel immer mehr in seine alten Angewohnheiten und keiner wusste wieso. Am meisten aber litt Wyatt darunter. Ständig bekam er Kritik von Kai.

Jetzt war es wieder zu einem Streit gekommen und beide waren verschwunden. Doch der blauhaarige Beyblader tauchte am Abend wieder auf und durfte sich gleich eine Standpredigt der anderen anhören.

„Kai, was war denn heute schon wieder los?" fragte Tyson.

„Wyatt war ganz fertig mit den Nerven!" tadelte Hilary.

„Weswegen hast du ihn diesmal fertig gemacht?" schaltete sich Max ein.

„Genau, musstest du wieder auf ihm rumhacken?" gab auch Ray seinen Senf dazu.

„Was ist denn in letzter Zeit los mit dir?" erkundigte sich Kenny.

Kai verdrehte nur entnervt die Augen und verschwand auf das Zimmer, dass er mit Wyatt und Ray teilte.

„Das war wohl keine so gute Strategie." Kommentierte Dizzy trocken.

- - - -

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und Wyatt war immer noch nicht zurück.

Ray hatte sich zu Max, Tyson und Kenny umquartiert und so lag Kai allein im Zimmer. Er konnte nicht schlafen. „Verdammt!" flüsterte er schließlich und stand auf. Dann zog er sich an, schnappte Dranzer und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Schulfreund.

Dieser lag zusammengekrümmt und gefesselt auf dem Boden einer Lagerhalle. Irgendwer hatte ihn niedergeschlagen und hierher geschleppt. Langsam kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein und blickte sich verwirrt um. Als er schließlich mitbekam wo er war versuchte Wyatt sich aufzurichten.

„Na, endlich aufgewacht?" höhnte eine ihm unbekannte Stimme.

Wyatt blickte hoch und sah einen Jungen in schwarzen Sachen, dessen Gesicht von einem Basekap verdeckt wurde. Außerdem hielt er einen nur zu vertrauten Gegenstand in der Hand.

„Wer bist du und was willst du von mir?" fragte er zornig.

Der Fremde lachte auf. „Ich bin Dorian und von dir will ich eigentlich gar nichts."

„Dann lass mich gehen und gib mir meinen Blade wieder!"

Erneut lachte der Unbekannte. „Tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich nicht und mit deinem Blade meinst du wohl dieses Kinderspielzeug hier!" antwortete er und hielt Wyatts Beyblade in die Höhe.

„Gib ihn sofort wieder her!"

„Du müsstest schon gegen mich kämpfen um ihn zurück zu bekommen. Aber sieht nicht so, als könntest du das!" Der Fremde schnaubte höhnisch.

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm der Blade aus der Hand geschlagen. „Vielleicht hast du dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht kämpfen kann. Aber ich kann es." Erklang eine bedrohliche Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Dorian wirbelte herum, nur um zu sehen wie Wyatts Blade zusammen mit Dranzer in den Händen Kais landete.

„Kai!" rief Wyatt erleichtert. Dieser ignorierte ihn und sah Dorian mit düsterem Blick an.

Der andere Blader hatte sich von seinem Schock erholt und grinste. „Sieh an, Kai Hiwatari und Dranzer, genau was ich wollte." Dorian verschränkte die Arme und wurde ernst. „Du willst für ihn kämpfen? Dann zeig mal ob du so gut bist wie es heißt!" Damit zückte er einen Starter.

Kai schnaubte nur und machte sich Kampfbereit.

„Drei, zwei, eins, let it rip!" zählte Dorian an und schon prallten ihre Blades aufeinander, stießen einander ab, umkreisten sich und griffen erneut an. Dabei schien keiner der beiden an Energie zu verlieren. Der fremde Blader war besser als Kai erwartet hatte und diese Tatsache stachelte seinen Kampfgeist gewaltig an.

Doch dann dauerte es Dorian anscheinend zu lange und mit einem lauten „Merander!" rief er sein Bit-Beast. Es war gewaltig…und bestand aus Feuer.

Kai zögerte keinen Moment Dranzer heraus zu rufen. Schon prallten die Blades wieder aufeinander. Dann, in einer riesigen Explosion aus Licht und Energie, kam es zu einem Unentschieden. Die beiden Blader konnten ihre Kreisel gerade noch auffangen. Der fremde Blader lachte zum wiederholten Mal. „Du bist wirklich gut, aber heute ist noch keine Entscheidung getroffen worden! Wir sehen uns." Damit verschwand er in der dunklen Lagerhalle, bevor ihn irgendwer aufhalten konnte.

Kai liess davon ab ihn zu verfolgen und befreite stattdessen Wyatt. „Danke", sagte dieser erleichtert.

„Hm." Damit wandte sich der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers wieder ab.

Wyatt folgte ihm. „Was glaubst du was dieser Typ wollte?" Die Antwort bestand wieder nur aus einem „Hm" und einem Schulterzucken.

Der jüngere Beyblader stand kurz davor aufzugeben. Was war nur in seinen besten Freund gefahren? „Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?"

Zum ersten Mal gab Kai eine längere Antwort. „Du hast deinen Starter verloren." Damit gab er diesen und den Blade an seinen Freund zurück. Dieser hatte eher das Gefühl, dass Kais sechster Sinn wieder angeschlagen hatte, den er zu besitzen schien. „Wieso hast du mich gesucht?" fragte er leise während er auf seinen Blade sah.

Kai schwieg und so blickte Wyatt ihm in die Augen und trat näher zu ihm, doch dieser wandte sich ab. „Kai, wieso hast du mich gesucht?" fragte er erneut, diesmal ein wenig wütend.

„Weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe." Fauchte Kai und entfernte sich ein wenig.

„So? Dafür, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, bin ich dir in letzter Zeit aber ziemlich egal!" Entlud sich die Aufgestaute Verzweiflung der letzten Wochen. Wyatt merkte, dass er eben ein wenig zu laut geworden war.

Beide Blader schwiegen sich eine Weile an und schließlich war es Kai der das Schweigen brach. „Du solltest zu den anderen zurückgehen, Kleiner."

„Und was ist mit dir? Du willst doch nicht etwa Dorian folgen?" Kai schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich komme auch nicht mit zurück." Wyatt stutzte. „Wie meinst du das?" „Ich fahre zurück nach Hause. Richte das bitte den anderen aus."

„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder?" Doch sein bester Freund sah nicht so aus als wäre es einer, er sah sogar aus als meine er es todernst.

Kai wandte sich zum gehen. Doch schon hatte ihn Wyatt an den Schultern gepackt, herumgewirbelt und gegen den nächst besten Container geschleudert. „Was soll das? Sag mir endlich was mit dir los ist!"

„Das kann ich nicht." Presste Kai hervor und wandte den Blick ab, aber wenigstens stieß er Wyatt nicht beiseite.

„Ist irgendwas passiert?" drängte Wyatt. Kai schüttelte den Kopf. Etwas an der Haltung seines besten Freundes brachte Wyatt dazu ihm nicht zu glauben. „Bitte sag mir was los ist!" Statt zu antworten befreite sich Kai aus seinem Griff. „Ich überlege schon seit einer Weile zurückzufahren und jetzt tue ich es auch. Versuch mich bitte nicht daran zu hindern." Sagte er bestimmt.

Es war als hätte man Wyatt einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Kai schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Doch wenn er jetzt ging, würde Wyatt in nächster Zeit nicht mehr dazu kommen ihm zu sagen, was in ihm vorging. Und das musste er, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden. Wyatt ballte die Hand zur Faust. In Ordnung, Jetzt oder nie.

„Kai, warte einen Moment!" Damit war er schon an dessen Seite. „Was ist?" fragte dieser und blieb stehen. Wyatt bemerkte, dass Kai ihm immer noch nicht in die Augen blickte.

Er holte tief Luft. „Es gibt da noch etwas das ich dir sagen muss. Ich…" Es schien als hätte ihm soeben jemand die Stimme geklaut.

„Ich…" Zumindest sah Kai ihn jetzt wenigstens Mal an. Als Wyatt seinen Blick auffing, wusste er, dass er Kai das, was er sagen wollte, nicht sagen konnte. Doch er konnte es ihm anders verständlich machen. Wyatt ergriff Kais Hand und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen.

Zu seiner Überraschung entzog sich dieser ihm nicht und so ließ Wyatt seine Lippen noch ein wenig länger auf Kais ruhen. Dann, ganz zaghaft erwiderte dieser den Kuss. Als sich die beiden wieder voneinander lösten, merkte Wyatt, dass Kai jetzt auch seine andere Hand hielt.

„Ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt Kai." Gestand er endlich. Dieser war immer noch verblüfft „Du auch?" fragte Wyatt angespannt. Kai errötete und nickte zaghaft. Das Herz des jüngeren Bladers stoppte für eine Sekunde bei diesem Anblick. Wer hätte auch erwartet, dass dieser Eisklotz auch rot werden konnte und dabei so schön aussah.

Wyatt ließ Kais Hände los, doch nur um ihn zu umarmen und seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter zu betten. „Warst du in letzter Zeit deswegen so unleidlich?"

„Ja." Bestätigte Kai und es stimmte. Wyatts Nähe hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen fast seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung gekostet. „Dann fährst du doch nicht zurück, oder?"

Kai musste plötzlich lächeln. „Nein ich denke nicht." Sagte er und legte seine Arme ebenfalls um Wyatt. Es fühlte sich unwahrscheinlich gut an.

„Dann hat sich Dorian geirrt, heute ist eine Entscheidung gefallen." Unwillkürlich mussten beide Lachen.

Dann küssten sie sich erneut.

ENDE

Bin am überlegen ob ich diese Geschichte noch fortsetze…Wäre irgendwer dafür?

P.S.: Ich weiß das diese Geschichte teilweise grottig ist, aber ich wollte nun mal einfach eine Fanfiction über die beiden im Netz haben…


End file.
